One cold night in the summer
by LoneArtist
Summary: so i wanted to do a fanfiction on camp lakebottom but it's not there any way this is just oneshot and after a while i'll maybe make more, depends on how popular this is. since it's so short it really doesn't need a summary, but gretchen comes into the cabin and stuff happens
1. Chapta won

FIRST CAMP LAKEBOTTOM FANFIC YO!

Ok this is the first fanfic I ever wrote. I always loved typing random stories so I decided to make a fanfic for, like no reason!

Anyway, back to the story

(McGee's POV, or Point Of View for those who don't know)

It was the end of the day and I was sooooo tired. "Alright go to bed NOW!" said the counselor (whose name I was too lazy 2 look up)

~3 hours later…

"*siiiigh* I'm going straight to sleep!" I said. And I did just that.

~4 hours later…

I woke up extremely tired and looked at the clock. "…1:07?" I said. It was really cold for a summer. Just then I heard a hush shiver. I turned and saw Gretchen holding her arms together. "….."

"Why are you just standing there?" I asked.

"…."

"Well?" I asked again.

"…Well I uh….." she started the quietly stops.

"Well you don't have to stand there freezing to death, go back to bed." I said. She came closer. I was wondering if I could… umm… sleep next to… you?" she said softly. "Sure if it means you won't stand there freezing." I said. As she got in, she started blushing hardly. 18 minutes went by (now 1:25) and we were still awake after she came.

She looked at me getting ready to say something but stopped.

"…."

"…Yes?" I said.

"…."

"Do you need something?" and then she finally started. "McGee… do you….. love me?" "….."

I really didn't know what to say at first. "…..Of course I do… you are kind of pretty… in fact you're beautiful!" I finally replied. She looked surprised at this, and started blushing hardly. "Really? …..Th-thanks!" she said shyly. She turned over to sleep. I put my arm around her. "…thank you"

~3 and a half hour later…

I woke up. 5:03 now, and Gretchen was about to leave. I had no idea where though. "Hey McGee… before I leave, can I… kiss you?" she asked. "Of course!" I said and we kissed.

(MAYBE) the end

I might make pictures to match the story if I can figure out how to clear them. I'll make a link when I do.


	2. Chapta blue

CHAPTA 2 FOO'!

(Ok, so I said i would write this is if the first one got popular, but i died on round 25 on black ops 2 origins with all ultimate staffs, the shield, and the maxis drone. i didn't feel like playing so we all quitted and i got bored so i just did this for something to do. also if i make any gramical errors, it's because my computer is slow when i type and i'm way too lazy to go back and check it so yeah... oh yeah and about that picture... i got it.. but it's not clear though. Ok I kept forgetting to add stuff hear but this is the last time, this is where the hurt\comfort comes in. I just like those kind of stories, so yeah… also I probably should put a warning here, but no one will listen so just go on ahead.)

~Morning...

(Gretchens POV) I was so HAPPY! The love of my life accepted me! I was walking across the lake (for no reason) looking at the ocean.

~Elsewhere…

(Suzi's POV) "LalalalalallalallallalallallallallLalaaaAlla, hey where's my cookie?" I asked. "huh, oh Gretchen or someone ate it." ThatDude said. "*GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" I said and ran out. "Wait what she say?" McGee asked. "Wha? OH, oh yeah something about french fries and who bought them or something." ThatDude said.

~Back at the beach…

(Gretchen's POV) I heard someone running behind me so I turned around. Big mistake. Suzi came out of nowhere and falcon slapped me. "Wha… WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled. "YOU KNOW WHYYYYYYY!" she also yelled. She through me against a cabin wall. "… stop! STAHP!" I plead. Suzi then repeatedly pounded my head against the wall until my forehead bleeding. Then she started kneeing my stomach, and then tossed me on my side. "*coughs blood* why are you doing this 2 me?" I said weekly. "NO, SHUT UP!" and she just stomped on me… and stomped on me and stomped on me while stomping on me. I couldn't take it anymore. I blacked out.

~An unknown amount of time later…

I woke up, still unclear about what happen. My body was surging with pain. "…H-hello?" I said, still weak. "You should really go back to resting." I turned and saw McGee. "You didn't have to do this…" I said. "Of course I do!" he said. He sat down next to me. "So do you know who did this?" he asked. Relieved from embarrassment, I said "no" and started to get up. He brushed down my hair with his hand and looked at me. "You shouldn't handle everything on your own. Let squirt and I help more!" he said. "… OK OK…" I said. "Are your wounds ok?" he asked. I held my arm and said "Not that much…" "You're so cute you know?" he said. I started to blush. "Th-thanks!" I said back. He gave me kiss on the cheek. I started blushing more. "I'm going to get something to eat, stay here!" he said. He walked out with a big smile. I started to lie back down and went to sleep. It was sweet of him to do that.

~Somewhere at night…

I felt something moving next to me. I started to get scared. "Are you ok?" McGee said. It was just McGee. "… Yes… thanks…" I said. He wrapped his arms around me and we went to sleep.

To be continued


	3. Chapta tree

(Alright, chapter 3, and 3 is my second favorite number. So I'll make this chapta EXTRA LONG! …. If I feel like it…. Anyway back to the story, also my computer's faster now, just had to turn it off for an hour. So I'll fix the grammar errors.)

~Night…

(Gretchen's POV) It was another icy night in the summer. McGee and I were walking down the lake.

"Isn't the lake beautiful at this time of night?" I asked. "Mm hm." He said. I started to get really cold and started shivering. "…. You want to go back to the cabin?" he asked me. "Yes… thank you…" I said. We walked back to the cabin, taking one last glare at the beautiful lake. We held hands as we walked back.

~Midnight…

(McGee's POV) I collapsed on the bed. "I'M SO TIIIREEED!" I said. Gretchen sat on the bed. "Hey McGee… are we like… boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she asked. "Yesssss!" I said back. "Oh… Kay…" she started blushing and laid on top of me. "I love you…" she whispered. I brushed her hair down and smiled back. She then kissed me. I felt her tongue slip into my mouth. It was… passionate… After that, she fell asleep on top of me. I looked at the roof and just… thought. I thought of how beautiful she was. I loved her…

~Mourning…

(Gretchen's POV) I got up and went to get something to eat. Just then, Suzi stopped me. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she said. "…What?" I said. "I know you're dating my brother, BUT WHY? I know you're just trying to hurt him, what do you want from him?" she said. I looked at her puzzled. "…Love?" "Look, I may hate him, but… nah I just hate him, but he's the only one I can have to hate, and if you break his heart, he'll go to me!" she said. 'So this is more about her' I thought. "And I wouldn't know!" she went on. "Why, you never had a boyfriend?" I said. She looked back blushingly. "OMG YOU NEVER HAD ONE, DID YOU!?" I said. She sharply glared at me. "LISTEN HERE, IF YOU TELL ANYONE I WILL END YOU! EEEEEEEEND YOOOOOOOU! GOT IT!" she yelled. "I make no promises." I said back. "*Gibberishly furious grunts* I SWEAR GRETCHEN, YOU ARE THE MOST UGLIEST, INFURIATING, PERSON ALIVE!" she yelled. "That's not what your brother thinks, he says I'm beautiful!" I said back. "Oh we'll see how beautiful you are after I'm through with you!" she said. I got into fighting stance and said "You want to fight?!" I said, slightly unsure. "*Gibberishly confused grunts* BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAlolAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAUT!" she yelled. Buttsquat then shot me with a paralyzing dart using that remote. "What the?! I can hardly move!" Suzi then approached me. "Now, *cracks knuckles* what were you saying?" she said with an evil grin. 'Nawt good!' I thought. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY SECRET!" she punched me in the stomach hardly again and again. "YOU BETTER NOT TELL!" she smashed my head on the hard ground. "OR ELSE" she stomped on my leg until I couldn't walk on it anymore. "THIS WILL HAPPEN AGAIN!" she punched my face, hardly. I fainted again, but I could still feel her hard attacks.

~Evening…

I woke up in front of McGee. I couldn't hold back any more, and I started to cry. "It was Suzi! She did this!" I said crying. "What why would she do this?" he asked. I held on to him. "I discovered her secret… she never had a boyfriend." I said. He chuckled and said "What?! Her?! No way! Common, that HAS to be illegal, I mean HER?! WOW! Who knew?" "I know I couldn't believe it either." I said "Don't worry; I'll get her for this. You can count on it!" he said. I couldn't believe someone, or ANYONE would do this for me…

"Thank you McGee, probably no one would do this for me…" I said. "It's no problem, really!" he said.

~Night…

I woke up confused and unsure. "Hey you fell asleep a couple hours ago." McGee said. "I did? I can't remember…" I said. This night was fairly warm, unlike the previous nights. "Ugh, my body hurts…" I complained. I tried to stand up but my left leg still hurts. "I'm going to try go back to sleep. I gave McGee a kiss on a cheek and went to sleep.

~Short time later…

(McGee's POV) I went up to Suzi. "SUZI GET YOUR FAT SELF OUT HERE!" I said. "FAT? YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Clip hanger time!

TO BE CONTINUUEUEUEUED!


End file.
